


What Are You Doing in My Swamp

by bookishascanbe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ai is a little shit she absolutely did it on purpose, M/M, Magic babey, Vampire!Kamasaki, and a dumbass, clubbing babies, e for explicit, futakuchi being horny on main, im love her, uh yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe
Summary: Kenji should really stop taking dares. Yasushi just wanted dinner.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Blood Bank Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was written as a birthday gift for theauthorish (look them up great writer, good shit), but im too lazy to regift it, so here it is, know it was for ella, and enjoy!

Kenji never should’ve let Ai-chan talk him into this stupid dare. He knew it was a bad idea, but gods, all it took was one little poke to his pride and here he was. Hopping a cemetery wall with a silver coin in his pocket and a mason jar under his arm. On Halloween night no less. 

In the cemetery, carefully stepping around graves, he muttered the name of the grave Ai-chan had given him as he looked for it. He pushed some tree branches out of his way and hissed when one smacked him in the ass. 

Finally he spotted the grave and hurried over with a sigh of relief. He’d had the feeling something was watching him and wanted out as fast as possible. 

  
  


He crouched down to dig a hole in the dirt, and a loud oof escaped him as he was shoved face first into the ground. 

Something heavy settled on top of him, and Kenji wiggled desperately as his arms were trapped, but to no avail. Whatever, or whoever, was sitting on him had him tightly pinned. 

Aw fuck, he thought, its a security guard.

Cold hands tightened around his wrists, and Kenji gave one last half-assed yank before going limp under the guy’s weight. 

“A little human out on Halloween all on his lonesome. Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” a voice purred in his ear, deep and rich and smooth as velvet. 

Kenji suppressed a shudder and replied with a bitter, “No, I had no clue. I just came out here at 11:30 for shits and giggles, asshole.” 

The weight leaned forward so the guy’s chest was pressed against his back. “Got a little bite, dontcha? But you made yourself vulnerable the second you set foot in here. Everyone knows humans in graveyards after dark are free game.” 

Kenji twitched, shifting abruptly, and let out an exasperated sigh. “Look, man. I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but if you just let me go, I won’t come back and you can do your job.” 

One hand let go of his wrists and slid up his back to his neck, where cold fingers pressed into his skin, making him shiver involuntarily. “My job? Oh, you silly little human, you don’t know what you’re in for.” 

Kenji scoffed, twisting his head to try and get away from the cold hand on his neck, the guy’s thumb stroking his skin gently, almost reverently. “Yeah, your job. Guarding the cemetery or whatever. Gods, would you get off of me already? I’ve got shit to do, and Ai’s gonna be mad that I didn’t get her stupid dirt.” 

The thumb stopped stroking and Kenji felt his lips touch the shell of his ear. “You’re not going anywhere, pretty boy,” he whispered, voice vibrating through Kenji’s head. 

Kenji felt his heartbeat thud faster in his chest and he renewed his struggle, fighting against the weight on him. Suddenly his hands were free and Kenji shoved backwards, hands making contact with a solid chest. 

The guy willingly moved off, hands going up. Kenji shoved up and away, back slamming into the tombstone. 

Braced to run if the guy moved even an inch, Kenji came face to face with a blond guy with dark eyebrows and broad shoulders. Admittedly, he was attractive, but he was also an asshole. Eyes narrowed, Kenji watched as he settled on his knees and put his hands on his thick thighs, and tilted his head. 

“Didn’t think you had that kind of fight in you, pretty boy.” 

Kenji scoffed, standing up, and leaned back against the tombstone. “I’m not a little bitch. And I’m not a pretty boy, either.” 

The guy’s lips twitched up into a smirk. “Haven’t had someone fight back in awhile. Maybe I’ll put off eating you.” 

Kenji scrunched his nose in disbelief. “Eating me? What are you, a fucking cannibal?”

The guy rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. “You dumbass. I’m a vampire, obviously. Or are you one of those modernists that doesn’t believe in the supernatural?” 

Kenji raised an eyebrow. “My best friend is a cosmic witch so I’d say I have a little belief in the supernatural, yeah,” he looked the guy up and down slowly as he stood, muscles straining, “but you don’t look like the vampires she hangs around.”

The guy rolled his eyes, again. “That’s because they’re probably halfies. Us full blooded vampires don’t hang around mortals. Too tempting.”

Kenji shifted his weight. So this was a full blooded vampire. He watched the guy’s shirt pull tight across his chest as he crossed his beefy arms. “Hm. So you wanted to eat me, huh?” he flicked his eyes back up to the guy, looking at him through his lashes. “All you had to do was ask, you know,” he murmured, voice as sultry as he could make it. 

The guy narrowed his eyes at Kenji, who smiled sweetly. “If you wanna get laid, you’d have better luck at a club. I want your blood, not your ass.”

Kenji pouted mockingly. “Maybe I was talking about giving you my blood without all the threats, asshole.”

The blond shifted his weight forward and took a step towards Kenji. “You’d just give your blood to a full blood vampire. Are you actually stupid?”

Kenji’s pout turned genuine. “Or by being nice, you’ll owe me a favor.”

He rolled his eyes. He seemed to do that a lot. “Oh, of course. A favor from a vampire. You really think I’ll give you a favor for a little bit of blood.”

Kenji tilted his head back, exposing his neck. “A little bit? I was thinking more of a long term deal. If you want it.”

He watched the vampire move forward another step, nose twitching. “What kind of deal, pretty boy?”

Kenji huffed. “My name is Kenji, not pretty boy. And I’ll be your blood bank or whatever it is you call us.” 

The guy took one more step towards Kenji, towering over him. “My familiar. For as long as I want you.”

Kenji nodded. “As long as you want and as long as I get favors.”

He tilted his head, and then a dark smile slid across his face. “Alright, Kenji. Welcome to your life now. You’ll call me Yasushi, and let me have your phone.”

Kenji handed his phone over, watching his hand shake a little as Yasushi - finally a name - took it from his fingers and added in his phone number. 

He took his phone back and looked up at Yasushi. “Now what?”

The blond leaned closer and Kenji swallowed. “Hm, a little bite can’t hurt.” 

The last thing Kenji remembered was a sharp sting in his neck, Yasushi in his space, and then a feeling of overwhelming euphoria before he passed out. When he woke up, Ai was standing over him with a disappointed look on her face. 

“Ai-chan? What happened?”

“I sent you in for graveyard dirt and you came out unconsious in the arms of a fucking vampire you dumb fucking bitch,” Ai snapped, exasperated. She touched her fingertips to his forehead and he felt coolness settle over him. 

“Sorry, Ai-chan. Good news, I think I’ve just gained a foot hold in a full blooded vampire’s life.” 

Ai just shook her head and waved her hand, and he felt his eyes sliding closed as he drifted off again, mind dancing over when he would hear from Yasushi next. 


	2. Party Rockers in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good times don't call, they text you when you're getting drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwah this is the explicit chapter, i actually had a hell of a time writing this chapter lol lots of fun.

It was 12:30am when Yasushi texted him. He was halfway to wasted and horny as hell, dancing in the middle of a club on a night out with his friends when his wrist buzzed. 

Kenji looked down at the notification in a haze of alcohol induced blurriness, and felt his heart thump in his chest when he saw “Yasushi” in the message bar. 

<< you free? >> the message said. Kenji stepped off the floor and got a water bottle from the bartender. 

<< depends. what’s up? >> he shot back. 

<< you know “what’s up” dumbass. can you meet? >>

Kenji looked around the club and spotted Ai and Kaname standing next to a table, watching over their group with identical done-with-life looks. He pushed his way over to them, drinking the last of his water. He stood next to Kaname for a minute until he turned, jumping a little at the sudden appearance of Kenji. 

“Yeah?” Kaname yelled over the music, leaning closer to Kenji to hear him better. 

“Tell Ai I got called out by the blond guy. She’ll know what that means.”

“Are you leaving the group?”

Kenji nodded. “I’ll make my way back home, don’t worry.”

Kaname clamped his hand on Kenji’s shoulder before he could walk away. “You be careful, ok? I’ll smack you if you get hurt.”

Kenji nodded, patting Kaname’s hand and handing him the empty water bottle before walking off and out of the club. The cold of outside slammed into him, and he pushed his face further into his scarf. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he responded to Yasushi. 

<< yeah i can meet. where at? >>

It took a few minutes before Yasushi responded, and Kenji raised an eyebrow at the response. 

<< the hotel on 4th street, 2nd floor. >>

<< ohoho a hotel, huh? >>

<< shut the hell up and get here. >>

Kenji rolled his eyes and started walking, he was only a block away from 4th street anyways. He hoped the cold would sober him up a little too. 

Reaching the hotel, he stepped inside and gave a small nod to the girl at the receptionist desk. He walked into the elevator, dusting his jacket off. Pressing the 2 button, he sucked in a breath, held it, and let it out in a sigh as the doors dinged open. 

Yasushi was standing right outside the elevator, and Kenji yelped, slapping his hands over his mouth. “Shit man! Scared the fuck outta me!”

Yasushi grinned, and Kenji caught a glimpse of his fangs. He glanced down to Yasushi’s outstretched hand, staring blankly at it before jerking forward and taking it. It was cold. 

“Damn, your hands are cold.”

“I’m dead, dipshit, of course I’m cold.” he paused outside a room and swiped a key card and pulled Kenji into the room before turning and looking him up and down. “Where were you before this?” 

Kenji shrugged. “Out with friends. I’m a little buzzed, hope that isn’t a problem.” 

Yasushi rolled his eyes. He really did that a lot. Kenji took joy in the knowledge that he annoyed this guy. “As long as you don’t taste like some shitty alcohol and are coherent I really don’t care.” 

Kenji nodded, “‘M not a lightweight, asshole,” and shrugged out of his jacket, setting it on the bed, and then flopped face first next to it. His upper body was on the bed and he was bent at the waist, legs spread out behind him. He dug his fingers into the cool hotel bed sheets and sighed, closing his eyes.

Yasushi was doing something in the bathroom, and Kenji let his mind drift until he heard the murmur of Yasushi’s voice behind him.

He turned his head, cracking one eye open to look back in Yasushi’s direction. “Hm? What’d you say?”

Yasushi kicked at his foot. “Have you eaten today?”

Kenji thought. “I had a couple slices of pizza before we left and Ai made me eat a granola bar at the club.” 

Yasushi nodded and sat down next to him on the bed. “I know I just kinda went for it last time, but we do need to talk out rules and boundaries for this thing. I haven’t had a familiar in a while, so I’m rusty on a few things, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with all of this.” 

Kenji snorted. “Aw, you’re a softie.” 

Yasushi smacked the back of his head. “Shut the hell up, dipshit.” 

Kenji whined, moving one hand to cup his head. “Asshole. What kind of boundaries and rules?” 

Yasushi shrugged. “Just like, how much and how often I can call you, how to prepare yourself, how much you want me to know about you, how you want to go about doing the blood giving, things like that.” 

Kenji blinked and then groaned, rubbing his face into the comforter. “That’s a lot of thinking this late at night, Yasushi.” 

Yasushi’s hand settled on his head, rubbing the spot he’d hit gently. “I know, but we’ve got to talk about it.” 

Kenji sighed and pulled himself up just to drop his head on Yasushi’s thigh. He smelled nice, clean and faintly of some fancy cologne. “Well, we can start with how much and how often. How much blood do you need and how often do you need it?” 

“Ideally? Twice a week, and a quarter of a pint each time.” 

Kenji made a face. “That’s a lot, isn’t it? But if it’s only twice a week it can’t be that bad.” 

He felt Yasushi’s thigh shift under his cheek, and he pressed his nose into his hip. “I can replenish your blood if I take too much, but I’m pretty good at control.”

“I can do twice a week. I’m guessing preparation is the same as if I was giving blood to the hospital? Eat food, don’t be drunk, get blood checks regularly?”

Yasushi’s fingers slid back into his hair and started stroking. “You can be drunk, but then I’d be drunk and I’m not a fan of that, so preferably not. Other than that, yeah.” 

Kenji leaned up into his fingers. “What’s the most pleasant way to take blood? And will I pass out every time?” 

“I caught you off guard last time, and I’m pretty sure you hadn’t eaten recently. So no, you won’t pass out every time.” 

Kenji rolled over onto his back and looked up at Yasushi, who’s hand was still sliding through his hair. “It was 11:30 at night, all I’d had was half a burger at 7:30. You’re avoiding the other question.” 

Yasushi refused to make eye contact until Kenji reached up and flicked his chin. He had a feeling that if Yasushi could, he’d be blushing as he made eye contact with Kenji. “How do you want me to take blood?”

“What’s the most pleasant way to do so?”

He watched Yasushi’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “I mean I could just go for it like last time, but there’s other ways.” 

Kenji sat up, placing his hand where his head had been, a little higher up. “Are there? Which did your last familiar prefer?” 

A bitter smirk made its way to Yasushi’s face. “Considering the fact that I’m gay and she was, not a man, we kept it strictly professional. Which leads to another boundary, how involved in your life do you want me to be?”

Kenji blinked at him, and then snorted. Moving his hand off of Yasushi’s thigh, he sat up and pushed himself into Yasushi’s lap, settling his knees on either side of his hips. “I can think of a not so professional way to make this pleasant for the both of us,” he murmured, lips touching the edge of Yasushi’s ear. 

He reveled in the way Yasushi’s breath shivered out against his neck. “Can you?”

He slid his tongue along the edge of Yasushi’s ear and gave a slow roll of his hips. The blond’s hands immediately settled on the back of his thighs, squeezing warningly. Kenji chuckled, and then wiggled his hips teasingly. 

“C’mon, Yasushi~” he drawled, drawing out the u in his name. “Play with me.” 

A rumble started in the back of the vampire’s throat and then his hands slid up Kenji’s thighs to cup his ass, and he pushed back against his cold hands. 

Abruptly, he was lifted up and thrown onto the bed, Yasushi looming over him, a hand sliding up under his shirt and making him flinch.

“You wanna play, pretty boy? Gotta have a safe word,” the vampire whispered, voice sliding across Kenji’s ears and rushing heat down his stomach, straight to his dick. 

Kenji felt his cheeks flush, and not from the alcohol. He squirmed under Yasushi’s heavy gaze. “Can we skip that? Don’t you have one?” 

His arms were pulled up and pinned to the bed. Yasushi’s nose touched his neck. “Absolutely not, and I don’t have a safe word because I don’t bottom.” 

Kenji snorted. “Oh, I’m sure you don’t. Mine is stupid, I don’t want to say it.” 

“Kenji,” the blond said, the very tip of his tongue touching Kenji’s pulse point. The brunet shivered violently, his fingers twisting into the sheets. “You don’t have a choice.” 

Kenji whined, kicking his heel against the mattress. “Ugh fine, it’s Haribo.” 

Yasushi leaned up, still keeping Kenji’s wrists pressed down. “Like the candy brand?” 

“Yes, like the candy brand, now will you just fuck me already, gods,” Kenji said, pouting and pushing against the vampire’s hands, trying to pull his wrists free. 

Yasushi threw his head back and laughed loudly, a ringing laugh that echoed in the quiet room. “Like the candy brand, oh you absolute child,” he said, breathless between laughs. 

Kenji got his wrists free and pushed at the vampire’s chest, still pouting. “Just kiss me or something, asshole.” 

Yasushi’s laugh died off, and he tugged at the hem of the brunet’s shirt, and Kenji quickly sat up and pulled it off, pulling up on Yasushi’s as well, until they were both shirtless. 

One hand on Kenji’s hip, the vampire lifted his chin up with the other until he was eye to eye with him. He has really pretty eyes, Kenji thought, half losing himself in the honey brown pools. He must’ve still been drunk because the next thing he knew, he was saying that exact thought. 

“Your eyes are pretty,” he whispered, tilting his head slightly towards Yasushi’s. 

“You say that like you aren’t gorgeous, dipshit.” Yasushi whispered back, leaning in. “Can I-“ 

Kenji shoved his head forward before Yasushi could finish, pressing their lips together. Oh, he thought, his lips are cold. 

Almost immediately, like he knew Kenji was giving him unspoken permission, he opened the brunet’s mouth with a swipe of his tongue. Kenji sighed into his mouth and got a soft groan in response before the blond pulled back.

“I knew you tasted good, but it’s so much better than I remembered,” he said, touching his forehead against Kenji’s gently. 

“Oh shut the fuck up and kiss me like you mean it, asshole. I came here to get fucked and nothing’s gonna stop me,” Kenji hissed, cheeks burning. 

Yasushi chuckled, and then pulled Kenji up into an open mouthed kiss that sent shivers down his spine. “Fucked you shall be, pretty boy.” 

With an almost practiced motion, Yasushi pulled Kenji’s skinny jeans and underwear off, leaving him utterly naked and desperate as he pulled back from the kiss to look down at Kenji, flushed and panting underneath him. 

“Pretty, pretty, just as I thought. Red’s a good color on you, babe.” his fingers trailed down Kenji’s chest, brushing along his hips and settling on his thighs with a firm squeeze. 

Kenji whined, pushing his hips up against Yasushi’s. “C’mon, what’re you, scared or something?” 

Yasushi yanked his hips tight up to his own, and Kenji gave a quiet gasp when he felt the blond’s length press into his ass. With shaky hands he reached for Yasushi’s belt, pulling it undone as fast as he could. 

The vampire’s hands never left his thighs, eyes watching Kenji struggle to pull his pants open before taking pity with a snort. He pushed Kenji back and pointed a finger at him with a dominant, “Stay,” and pulled his pants off, tossing them wherever Kenji’s had landed. 

Before coming back to Kenji on the bed, legs open and fingers fisting the sheets, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a string of condoms from a drawer. Tossing the condoms next to Kenji’s head, he flipped open the lube and squeezed a liberal amount over his fingers. 

Kenji’s muscles twitched as he took in Yasushi’s naked form, admiring the tight muscles and thick length of him. The bed dipped as Yasushi came back on, settling himself between Kenji’s thighs. 

With a kiss pressed to his inner thigh, Yasushi slid his slick fingers between Kenji’s legs and stroked over his hole. Kenji huffed out a breath, holding back a whimper at the lightning heat that went through him. 

“You’ve been awfully complacent tonight, haven’t you, babe?” came a whisper against his left knee, followed by an open mouthed kiss. 

“What were you expecting, a fight? I’m buzzed and horny, Yasushi, you weren’t going to get much of a fight.” 

Yasushi’s eyes flicked up to his, and Kenji sucked in a breath at the hungry look he got. “I know,” the blond murmured, sinking his finger into Kenji slowly, watching with rapt attention at the way the brunet’s face twisted. 

Tongue laving over the same spot on his inner thigh, Yasushi kept his eyes pinned on Kenji’s face as he worked his finger in and out, and then pushed in a second. He was rewarded with a high whine that Kenji couldn’t hold back. 

There was a scrape of teeth against his skin and the brunet’s leg twitched violently, his knee smacking into Yasushi’s head. “Sorry,” he whispered, voice hitching upwards as Yasushi pressed his fingers up and spread them. 

A moan tore from his throat and his hands sank into Yasushi’s hair. “C’mon, c’mon, Yasu, please,” he moaned, pulling and pushing at the vampire’s head, as if he couldn’t decide between pushing him away and pulling him closer. 

“Ready, babe?” came the response, warm breath against his thigh. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he said, voice desperate. 

Sharp teeth pricked his skin and he gasped as Yasushi sucked at the drops of blood that welled up, pushing in a third finger. The sensation of the vampire’s bite and his fingers twisting and spreading him open had him rushing towards the edge when Yasushi quite rudely pulled back and removed his fingers, reaching up to rip open a condom. 

“Yasu, hurry up, I want you, please,” he begged, digging his nails into the blond’s biceps and dragging them down to his forearms as he rolled the condom on and reached for the lube again. 

Yasushi’s movements paused and Kenji dug his nails in a little harder. He opened his mouth to tell him to hurry up again and gasped instead, hissing at the prick of teeth on his chest, the same sucking motion repeated just under his left pectoral. 

He found himself rushing to the edge once more, half assed whimpers of Yasushi’s name and pathetic “pleases” dripping from his lips when the vampire pulled away again, just before he hit the edge. 

“Asshole! Let me come, for fuck’s sake.” 

“Mm, not just yet, dipshit. Gotta get your blood pumping,” he said, tongue sliding up Kenji’s chest to just under his jaw. 

When Kenji opened his mouth to bite out a retort, Yasushi pushed his cock into him, and any thoughts of being a brat flew from his mind as he was stretched open with the slow, shallow thrusts Yasushi was using. 

He clutched at Yasushi’s shoulders as he pushed into Kenji, his nails leaving crescent shapes in his skin. “Fuck,” he hissed, teeth digging into his bottom lip and eyes squeezed shut. 

“Fuck,” Yasushi whispered back, and Kenji opened his eyes to see the vampire staring down at him with a look of, was that? It couldn’t be, but oh it was. Yasushi was staring down at Kenji with a look of awe. 

Kenji felt a blush cover his face and go down his neck and he turned his head to the side to try to escape Yasushi’s heavy gaze. A mistake, as it left his neck exposed instead. He felt Yasushi’s nose touch his neck and he swallowed as their hips finally met. 

He was so full, and warm, and honestly, he hadn’t even been dicked down yet and it was already the best sex he’d ever had. 

“Are-“ 

“If you ask me if I’m ready one more time, I’m going to hit you, Yasushi, I swear,” Kenji said, shoving his hips back violently against him, moaning at the movement. 

Kenji felt Yasushi smile against his neck and then his hands were gripping Kenji’s hips tightly and he pulled out until just the tip was inside him, and then slammed in, jolting Kenji’s body and pulling a whimper from his throat. 

“Again,” he whispered, grabbing his shoulders even tighter, if that was possible. Yasushi complied. 

Yasushi brought Kenji to the edge once more, and this time didn’t hold back. He sank his fangs into Kenji’s pulse and dragged a scream out of him as the euphoric feeling he’d caught the first time flooded his body and sent him barreling over the edge of pleasure. 

He heard a soft moan come from Yasushi as his body shook and tightened. He came down off of his high to the vampire pulling off his neck, wiping blood from his mouth. He leaned down and pressed a kiss over the wound, licking away any excess blood. 

“You alright?” he asked, eyes watching Kenji’s face carefully. 

“I’m alive, aren’t I?” he said, sticking his tongue out at Yasushi. He watched the blond roll his eyes and felt his face soften. “Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks for going along with this,” he whispered.

Yasushi leaned down and kissed him softly, sending a different kind of tingle down Kenji’s spine. “Thank you for being so compliant.” 

Kenji snorted, then rolled onto his stomach. “Don’t expect me to be so easy every time.”

A slap landed on his ass. “I think I can overpower you, dipshit.” 

Kenji kicked at the blankets and pulled them up over himself. “Oh shut up.” he closed his eyes and felt his brain drift away. The bed shifted next to him and he sensed the soft pressure of a body behind him. Yasushi was warm this time. “Hold me?” he murmured. 

Without another word, Yasushi’s arm came around his waist and his chest pressed against his back. “Get some rest, Kenji,” came the soft rumble against his neck, and Kenji nodded.

Being a familiar was turning out not so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will write kamafuta until the world ends like im not human i have all the time in the world (for legal reasons thats a joke i literally have finals next week and im not prepared at all)


	3. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite the title, literally no one dies.  
> ..........or do they?

It was way too pretty for the middle of December. The snow was falling lightly and the city lights were dazzling, especially against Kenji’s bright eyes, crinkled at the corners and smiling widely at Yasushi. Yasushi felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach churn. He knew he loved Kenji, or they wouldn’t have been dating for 3 years. But now Yasushi felt another stepped was needed. There was more he could give Kenji. More than his love, more than immortality, more of himself. 

When Kenji turned his back to Yasushi, he took his chance. Kneeling down in the snow with a quiet crunch and pulling the little black box out of his back pocket, he took a deep breath, steeled his nerves and asked. 

“Kenji?”

“Hm?” Kenji turned around and Yasushi watched his hot cocoa hit the ground as his hands flew to his mouth. “Yasu!” 

He smiled up at Kenji, who was already dripping tears. “Kenji, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my whole life. I want to spend even more time together. I want to be able to wake up next to you and know you’ll never leave me, ever,” he sniffed and chuckled as Kenji fell to his knees and wrapped his fingers around Yasushi’s, “Kenji, will you marry me, please?” he whispered. 

Kenji let out a pitiful wail, nodding frantically and choking out a “Yes! Gods, yes, Yasu, fuck, as if you had to ask at all!” 

Yasushi laughed as he slid the slim silver ring on Kenji’s finger with shaking hands. Kenji stared at it for a minute, still hiccuping with sobs, and when he looked up, Yasushi knew he knew the significance of that ring. With another dramatic wail of his name, Kenji threw his arms around Yasushi and knocked him on his back into the snow. 

Yasushi pressed a kiss to Kenji’s forehead, wiped his tears, and whispered into his hair, “Come on, baby, let’s go home.” 

Kenji cried the whole way home, and would tear up every time he caught a glimpse of the ring on his finger. Yasushi would laugh and poke at him, but really, he was crying too, just a little. 

  
_ Ding dong went the wedding bells.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im jk i could never kill anyone *shoves down my evil thoughts* never ever ahahaha  
> xoxo <3 kitten


End file.
